The Akamaru's Diary
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: "Aku, adalah seorang anjing g4hoLz yang mencoba peruntungan di dunia fanfiksi ! WOOF! bagaimana kisah ku?" OOC. garing abiss. 1st karinuuzumaki's humor attempt, gajeness guarantee. RnR?


**standard warning applied. OOC / geje. garing. typo. somekind of plagiat? idk. short and silly.**

**ENJOY ! :)  
**

* * *

**The Akamaru's Diary**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

**

Inspired by :

**Buku Harian Alfa © Raditya Dika, 2010**

**

* * *

**

FIRST POSTING**  
**

**AKAMARU's BLOG :**

_**When WOOF is not enuff !**_

Halo, nama aku Akamaru. Bisa disebut 'Aka' ato 'Maru'. Suka-suka kamu lah mau manggil aku apa. Asal jangan kamar (a-kamar-u) aja. Bukan-bukan, aku nggak sebego itulah sampe mau disebut kamar sama kalian semua. Seperti yang kalian semua tau, aku ini udah kondang beud di dunia per-ninjaan 'Naruto' sebagai anjing nya Kiba. Padahal, semua persepsi ini salah. Adanya, Kiba adalah anjing aku dan aku adalah majikannya. Inget waktu genin itu? Aku selalu nangkring dikepalanya. Baru akhir-akhir ini aja aku dinaikin, diajak jalan kemana-mana tapi dia diatasku. Ini jelas kesalahan. Aku, si anjing g4hoLz ini, disamain sama kuda. Ya, kalian nggak salah denger, KUDA! Emangnya aku kalian apa...?

*kemplanged*

Oh ya, kalian mungkin bingung kenapa aku nulis diary kayak gini kan? iyakan, benerkan, benerdong?

Alasannya itu bisa terbagi atas beberapa _point of view_ ya, tergantung dari pemikiran secara mana kalian semua melihatnya. Bisa secara teoritis, empiris, ato keiris. Eh? Apa? Oh, keiris bukan suatu alasan ya? Yah, namanya juga anjing, dimahapin dong kalo emang banyak salah-salah kata, hehe, piss...! *slank mode on*

Jadi sampai mana kita? Ah iya, alasan.

Oke alasan pertama adalah karena aku mau memajukan bangsa anjing menjadi bangsa yang terdepan dalam pemikiran dan pengetikkan. Iya doong, aku nggak mau kalah sama temen-temen _rookie _9 yang udah mulai berkecimpung di dunia penulisan internet . Aku juga mau eksis kayak mereka, dong. Makanya, aku mencoba melancarkan suatu misi luar biasa, yang pastinya bombastis dan fantastis. Sebuah misi yang paling menggemparkan abad ini : membajak akun seorang author fanfiksi.

Ya, ya, brilian kan? aku tau, aku emang anjing g4hoLz yang jenius. Nggak sia-sia aku dari lahir temenan sama Kiba.

Jadi aku udah melakukan survey yang cukup lama, meninjau satu per satu akun author fanfiksi indonesia dari timeline cerita disana. Dari setiap hari nya, aku bisa ngabisin waktu cukup lama buat mantengin situs itu. Rekor terlama aku sih dua menit, wahh, lama banget kan? Iya emang, ini demi impianku sih. Membelah samudra dan melintasi gurun sahara pun akan kulakukan. Apapun. Demi menjadi anjing g4hoLz yang eksis.

Setelah mengalami pergulatan batin yang cukup alot, akhirnya aku memutuskan akun seorang author untuk dibajak : karinuuzumaki. Mungkin kalian pernah baca ceritanya? Iya, yang Repeated sama The Lovers One itu. Aku tahu emang ceritanya geje abis, jelek dan banyak _typo_ gitu. Kenapa aku milih dia? Oh, jelaas, karena aku anjing g4hoLz yang bersahaja.

Ceritanya dia 'kan author yang sempet terkenal (yah, walopun dikalangan tukang cendol, terkenal tetaplah ... terkenal) , tapi sekarang karir meredup karena kebanyakan tingkah. Ck, ck, kasihan kamu, Rin. Makanya pake Shinyoku dong, dijamin terang terus. Shinyoku lampuku! Uooh!

Ehm,

Oke, jadi setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku pengen berbagi popularitas aku (yang ini dikalangan tukang jualan Pedigree dong, lebih elit kan daripada tukang jualan cendol?) sama author nista dari gua hantu itu. Aku bisa buktiin lah kalo aku bisa jadi _freelance writer_ yang lebih sukses dari dia. Pastinya cerita aku jauh lebih sukses dari cerita-cerita dia sebelumnya. Aku optimis lah! Pastinyaa!

Jadi, suatu hari, aku nyelinap ke rumah dia. Pas itu dia baru aja kelar mandi, aku templok dia dari belakang. Aku tutup bolongan idungnya, dia megap-megap kayak ikan hiu lagi beranak, bahkan sempet jerit-jerit nahjong kek habis liat preman codet. Setelah setengah jam aku gituin terus, eh, dianya pingsan. Yasud, akhirnya aku melengos aja ke kamarnya dan nyolong laptopnya. Lalu, tada... ! Disinilah aku sekarang, mempublish sebuah masterpiece yang merupakan sebuah _autobiografi _dari anjing g4hoLz berkekuatan super! Awoofhh! (jengjengjengjeng...!)

.

.

Untuk permulaan, aku lampirin dulu biodata singkat aku :

**Nama : Akamaru**

**TTL : Konoha, 29 Februari 2005 **(Iyeh, aku tau itu bukan tahun kabisat tapi ada 29 februarinya. Hebat kan gueh?)

**Jenis Kelamin : Dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu. **(emangnya cenel tipi?)

**Makanan Paporit : Pedigree rasa Pizza. Inget, pake paprika dan mozzarela. Kalo nggak, icH, nggak gUeH bangetz ghitoh...!**

.

.

**A : akamaru namanya**

**K : kucing musuhnya**

**A : akamaru namanya**

**M : masih idup kayaknya**

**A : akamaru namanya**

**R : rakus makannya**

**U : utang sukanya**

(P.S : aku sama sekali nggak kreatip)

.

.

Jadi segitu dulu perkenalan dari aku di postingan pertama ini. Buat yang pengen kenal-kenal lagi sama aku, ato mau dapetin cerita-cerita keseharian aku lagi, gampang banget. Ketik : REG (spasi) REVIEW kirim aja lewat link biru dibawah itu. Balesannya, langsung dari hape tetangga colongan aku! Buat kamu-kamu yang beruntung, bisa dapet hadiah langsung berupa gelas cantik atau payung warna-warni yang bisa kamu beli sendiri di super market.

Salam CE I EN TE AK dari aku !

Ingat, ingat : produk cerita akamaru yang asli hanya terdapat di akun karinuuzumaki !

**tubikontinyu kalo niat**

* * *

a/n :

_HAHAHA, fic nista macam apa lagi ini, etdaaah -_-"_

_iseng, gaada kerjaan, baru selesai namatin buku MMJ nya bang dika, akhirnya kepikiran buat ginian. sumpah, nista bin sesat ! wrr, sepertinya IPA telah merusak otak saya secara permanen (lebe lu rin, masuk ipa belum ada seminggu ajee...!) ini fic humor saya yang pertama. garing kriuk kriuk klethak klethak banget dah. kalo emang ada tanggapan positip saya bakal lanjutin ada romance2 nya dikit gitu. kalo kaga, yasudah eke biarin membusuk aje, hehe. oh ya, buat yang nganggep ini sebuah plagiat, saya membuka lowongan flame kok. hayuks maree, flame saya ! wkwkwk.  
_

_so ... ketik REG (spasi) REVIEW? :P_

V

V

V


End file.
